elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood Chopping Block
A Wood Chopping Block is used to create firewood and requires a Woodcutter's Axe to use. Each session yields six pieces of firewood. Locations ''Skyrim'' *Two in Whiterun; behind Belethor's General Goods and in front of The Bannered Mare. *One in Riften, next to the blacksmith. *One in Windhelm, in an alley between Candlehearth Hall and the marketplace area. *One in Dawnstar, by Windpeak Inn farm plot. *One in Falkreath, by river behind Dengeir's House. *Four in Riverwood; around the mill, and one behind the inn. *One at Battle-Born Farm, near cow pen. *One in Druadach Redoubt Cave. *One outside White River Watch, near southern cliff face. *One outside Hag Rock Redoubt, near tent. *Two in Dragon Bridge; outside the Lylvieve Family's House, and in front of the Dragon Bridge Lumber Camp. *One at Katla's Farm, near front door. *One at Nilheim, north of campfire. *One in Haafingar Stormcloak Camp. *One in Falkreath Stormcloak Camp, south of campfire. *One in Reach Imperial Camp, near north tents. *One in Broken Oar Grotto, near rock column. *Two in Morthal, at mill across from Jorgen and Lami's House. *One in Uttering Hills Cave. *One at Steamscorch Mine Camp, near Braidwood Inn of Kynesgrove. *Two in Anga's Mill. *One at Hunter's Rest, east side of house. *One at Ironback Hideout, on porch. *One at Stonehills, north of campfire. *One at Hall of the Vigilant. *One at Embershard Mine, to the right of the path leading to the bandit and the door. *One in Half-Moon Mill straight across from the house. *One in Halted Stream Camp, across from Tanning Rack. *One at Mixwater Mill, by the river. *One in Solitude on the northern side of The Winking Skeever. *One in Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (Falkreath Hold). *One in Darkwater Crossing, northwest of Riften, west of The Atronach Stone. *One just outside the entrance of Traitor's Post. *One behind the house at Pinewatch. *One directly outside the entrance from Lakeview Manor, atop a slight embankment beside the clay deposits. *One outside the entrance of Pinemoon Cave, on the other side of the camp, next to the big tree. *One at Fisherman's Camp: Slaughterfish Bay. *One at Bandit Camp: Ilinalta Foothills. *One just south of Old Hroldan Inn. *One in Dayspring Canyon, in the camp. ''Dragonborn'' *One in Skaal Village, southwest of the well in the center by Deor Woodcutter's House. *Two in Raven Rock, one outside the mine entrance and the other on the docks. *One in Highpoint Tower, behind a beam. *One in Damphall Mine, near natural light. *One at Bujold's Retreat, near southeast tents. *One in Bloodskal Barrow, south corner by entrance. Trivia *Unlike most other interactable objects, NPCs will not stop using it when the Dragonborn attempts to use it. *Although they require Woodcutter's Axes to chop firewood on, most wood chopping blocks are not near one. Achievement |trophy = }} See also *Crafting (Skyrim) *Firewood *Woodcutting Appearances * es:Tajo para cortar ru:Рубочная колода ja:Wood Chopping Block de:Hackklotz Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items